


Sammy Smile

by SammySamSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Crying, Diaper-Wearing Sam Winchester, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Songfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySamSam/pseuds/SammySamSam
Summary: Poor Sammy's having late night tummy trouble.  But Gabriel figures out how to put his nestling to sleep.





	Sammy Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



> This is just a one shot slice-of-life tale for now. The loose premise is that Gabriel has decided to take Sam Winchester on as an offspring of sorts. There's no real background to this as far as how or why this has occurred, but I'm sure that will develop over time as the muse develops.
> 
> It was however inspired by the dynamic for Sammy and Gabriel in Hatchling by Sailorchibi

“Waaaaaaah!” 

The agonized wails had Gabriel up like a shot and running down the hallway towards Sammy’s room.  Sure enough, when he got there, his nestling was sitting up in bed, reaching his arms towards him and bawling loudly.  The past couple of hours had been miserable for Sam.  Gabriel knew better than to give the young boy that third helping of spaghetti, but Sam had insisted, and Gabriel could never resist the puppy dog eyes Sam gave him when he wanted something.  Besides, that, at 6’4”, Sam looked like a third helping wouldn’t hurt him.  But the tears coming from his room proved this all wrong.

Unlike Dean, Sam was much more vocal about his pain, and as a result, the evening was loudly disrupted, courtesy of Sam’s tummy ache.  The poor toddler was miserable, and Gabriel wasn’t too far behind.  He knew from experience that outside of gently rubbing Sam’s tummy and using his grace to soothe the pain a little, there wasn’t much that could be done; this would have to pass on its own.  But Sam still woke up in tears, and Gabriel knew from experience that when Sam didn’t a full night’s sleep at night, this resulted in a cranky toddler during the day.

“Hey Sammy, it’s okay. Come here baby, Daddy’s here.” Gabriel scooped up the crying boy and bounced him softly, rubbing his back and wrapping his own wings around the toddler.  But Sammy continued to wail, tears streaming down his face.  The archangel bit his lip in thought.  Something had to calm his baby down.  He idly rubbed Sam’s back as he thought.  Then his hand drifted down to the diaper he put Sammy in before bed.  It was wet.  He got to work giving Sam a change and cleaning him up.  Normally Sam insisted on wearing big-boy underwear or settled for pull-ups.  But after a few nightly accidents that the pull-ups weren’t able to quite contain, Gabriel decided he wasn’t taking any chances just yet.  Especially right now, with his son in so much discomfort.

Gabriel spread a blanket down on the floor and laid Sammy down, cradling him in his grace, and then got to work getting his pajama bottoms off and untaping the diaper.  Normally he’d have no problem mojoing the mess away, but with Sam in so much pain, he decided the traditional way was better, since the boy was soothed by the added touch and attention.

As he started getting Sammy cleaned up, Gabriel began humming under his breath.  It wasn’t much, just an old Hall and Oates song, but he noticed Sam watching him as he hummed.  He continued to sing as he got Sammy all clean and applied powder to his diaper area.

_Baby hair with an angel’s eyes_  
_I can feel you watching in the night_  
_All alone with me and we're waiting for the sunlight_  
_When I feel cold, you warm me_  
_And when I feel I can't go on, you come and hold me_  
_It's you and me forever_

_Sammy smile  
Won't you smile a while for me, Sammy.._

Gabriel smirked a little, knowingly changing the lyrics as he sang.  But Sam had calmed down, visibly.  His chest was hitching, but his loud tearful wails had tapered off to shaky whimpers.  Gabriel taped up the toddler in a fresh diaper, and pulled the PJ bottoms back up again.  He continued singing as he put the supplies away and scooped Sammy back into his arms, swaying a little.

_If you feel like leaving, you know you can go_  
_But why don't you stay until tomorrow?_  
_If you want to be free, you know, all you got to do is say so_  
_And when you feel cold, I'll warm you_  
_And when you feel you can't go on, I'll come and hold you_  
_It's you and me forever._

Sam yawned as Gabriel sang softly and laid his head on the archangel’s shoulder.  Outside of a faint trembling and the occasional sniffle, the crying had mostly stopped. Gabriel nestled his wings around the toddler, and kissed his head.

_Sammy smile_  
_Won't you smile a while for me, Sammy_  
_Sammy smile_  
_Won't you smile a while for me, Sammy_

Gabriel pulled the blankets back in Sam’s bed and laid the toddler down.  Sam sniffled again, but smiled sleepily up at his daddy.  Gabriel gently wiped a tear from his baby boy’s eye and then kissed his forehead.

_Smile_  
_Won't you smile a while for me, Sammy_  
_Oh smile a while, won't you laugh Sammy_  
_Make me feel like a man not keeping me crazy crazy_  
_Smile a while.._

As he finished the song, he noticed that Sam was fast asleep.  Smiling fondly down at his young charge, he stood up and turned out the light before heading out of the room.  “Good night Sammy,” he whispered, looking back.  “Daddy will get you through this.  I love you very much, kiddo.”

He allowed himself a smile as he closed the door behind him.  He’d wondered if he had gotten in over his head with taking on a nestling.  He’d even wondered if he’d made a mistake.  But in that moment, Gabriel knew without a doubt he had made the right decision.


End file.
